choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Battle of The Bay
The Battle of The Bay was a sea battle in the Rys-Nevrakis Conflict which took place in Book 2. The two parties that fought each other were Queen Kenna Rys of Stormholt and her army on one side, and King Luther Nevrakis and his army on the other side. Kenna's forces defeated Luther's, the Nevrakis family was deposed from the throne, Luther Nevrakis and his daughter (and current regent) Zenobia Nevrakis were imprisoned, thereby ending the family's domination of the Five Kingdoms. Prelude After driving the Nevrakis family out of Stormholt and Bellmere, Kenna Rys looks to deliver a fatal blow to the Nevrakis family's stranglehold on The Five Kingdoms. Hiding in Lykos, the Nevrakis capital, Kenna and her entourage form alliances with The Adder of Lykos and the workers, and make plans to battle Luther Nevrakis as he returns from fighting the Iron Empire. The Battle Upon spotting Luther's ships on the horizon, Kenna and her army rush to their boats and charge towards the Nevrakis navy. The fight starts, during which Dom takes on his dragon form for the first time and is soon joined by Sei in her dragon form. Rowan Thorn either stays loyal to Kenna or chooses to betray her, depending on Kenna's previous decisions regarding Thorngate. If Rowan stays loyal, it is up to Kenna to save Rowan from drowning, or to let her die. Kenna spots Luther on the frontmost ship, and orders Kailani to steer their boat beside it. Kenna boards the ship, and upon seeing Luther, declares that his reign of tyranny is at an end, while he replies his son Marco was right, and he should have hunted down Kenna when he had the chance. While Sei managed to return safely to her human form, Dom passes out from exhaustion and falls into the sea. Kenna and her army can only watch how he is taken away. Aftermath After the battle, Luther is tossed into his own dungeon, while Kenna and allies hold a victory celebration to rejoice the freedom of the Five Kingdoms, although Kenna is sad that Hex has taken Dom prisoner. Kailani decides to go back to Panrion to overthrow Florian Tartassis. Leon talks to Kenna about Rowan, telling her that a queen must not question her decisions, only learn from them, and if Rowan is alive, he also admits that he must apologize to her for everything he said about her. Then he, Kenna, and Val go to see Luther in the dungeons. Meanwhile, Dom wakes up in Hex's lab (which is in an airship), and upon seeing her, has the choice to try conjuring a flame (in which case he will be stopped by an electric shock from a device attached to him), or to do nothing, guessing that she found a way to keep him restrained. Hex explains that the device is the ultimate preventive measure for his kind, and should he think about fire, the device will shock him. She also explains that the reason she participated in the war is so that Luther would keep funding her research, and she should have known that he would fail her too. She believes all the rulers of the Kingdoms are tyrants and brutes who cause suffering to the world, and that the world should be ruled by the best thinkers, rather than the best fighters. However, no one supports her, not even Whitlock and the Technocrats. She then says that Dom is the solution to fixing the defects the world has. In the dungeons of Lykos Castle, Kenna, Val, and Leon interrogate Luther Nevrakis, with Kenna asking him why he killed the rulers of the other kingdoms. Luther explains that he did it for the greater good, saying how the other rulers were secretly plotting behind Kenna's mother's back for power, while she strove for an impossible alliance. As for Adriana, he admits she was truly good, however, he saw no point in getting rid of three out of four rulers, so he got rid of her too. The player can choose to either sentence him to death or life imprisonment. In either case, Luther reveals that he wasn't returning to Lykos to fight Kenna, instead he was retreating from the Iron Empire, which he says is a much greater foe than Kenna can imagine. He then tells her that they must combine their weakened armies and fight the Empire, together. Trivia * In Book 3, you learn that Diavolos and Eda were also present. Category:Events in The Crown & The Flame Category:Events Category:Battles